


A Little Trip

by ValaSidra



Series: Kit Keith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith gets A LOT of blankets, Kit Keith, Mall Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: Keith's pack is concerned by the number of Keith's belongings. They decide they need to fix it.
Relationships: Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Kit Keith [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	A Little Trip

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Becky is the one that gave me the idea for this story. I was trying to go for short and sweet, so it is short. Please enjoy!

In all honesty, they should have noticed sooner. Antok had known that Keith hadn't had much, but that was at the beginning. They have been to the Mall several times since then. She was shocked when the others approached her to tell her about it. The Kit only had two outfits and almost nothing in his room. The entire pack was horrified. If it wasn't for his red jacket, it would look like any other empty room on base. That was when they hatched the plan. The plan affectionately call "Make Our Kit's Room A Living Space", or as Thace likes to say "MOKRALS for short". Ulaz did attempt to come up with a name that the first letter of each word spelled out Keith, but her attempts all failed. That was how they got here, standing in front of Keith's door, deeply questioning the sanity of their plan. Did they really want to risk insulting the kit? Maybe he felt comfortable in his room. They had gone to the mall several times, so he could just want it that way. Thace glanced at Ulaz. His mate was staring at the door, a furrow of concern creating a canyon between her brows. He straightened. He was going to do this for his mate. He knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Keith’s voice called out.

“Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Kolivan,” Thace replied.

“Come in.”

They entered. This was… unexpected. Keith was in his Marmora suit and was literally ironing his other outfit. He looked up when they entered and continued on as if it was normal. They could only stare in shock.  _ That _ was why his clothes were in such good condition. He ironed it before hanging them up in the closet! 

He looked up in concern, “Did you guys need me to do something? Is something wrong?”

“Oh, we need to talk,” Kolivan said.

“Okay,” Keith replied, “What about?”

“Youneedmoreclothesandwewanttogetyousomethingstomakeyourroommorecomfortable,” Antok said in a rush.

“Repeat that please?” Keith said, “I did not understand a word of what you said.”

“Antok said ‘You need more clothes and we want to get you some things to make your room more comfortable’,” Ulaz replied for Antok. 

She gave him a smile and a pleading look that Keith couldn’t say no to, “Fine, though I have no idea why I need more clothes or things for my room.”

  
They all cheered, shocking all of the Blades within hearing range. They quickly arranged for the soonest possible day to go to the mall, and that was where Keith found himself a week later. They went to the clothing stores and Keith just grabbed black shirts and pants until Kolivan - Kolivan of all of them- dragged him over to where there were purple, blue, red, green, and yellow shirts. Keith grabbed one of each, and Kolivan gave him a proud smile. Then Thace and Antok dragged him to a fabric and blanket store. The store also held pillows, but that was always overlooked according to Ulaz. Keith took one step inside and immediately thought,  _ I must have died and gone to Heaven. There is no way  _ **_this_ ** _ many pillows and blankets exist in the living world _ . Fortunately, he was still alive and it was very much real. When they returned home, Keith had exactly twenty-two more blankets than before along with five new pillows. He was rolling around in the pile purring after he got them into his room. He never thought that there could ever be blankets more comfortable and soft. He was unbelievably happy. The others all were glad they could just bring him some happiness. After all, he was their kit. He only deserved the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and kudos! They make my day! Have a great day and stay safe!


End file.
